The Essence of Courage
by 3cheersforidiots
Summary: Written for the 2nd 2 Week Drabble Wars on the Hogwarts Forum. Minerva McGonagall had her own ups and downs, she went through what most people go through and just a little bit more. This 14-piece collection is dedicated to her (with occasional AUs because of my prompts. Eh.). COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is exactly what it seems. You know, I think McGonagall doesn't get nearly enough praise, although she had a pretty damn admirable life, so this drabble collection is purely dedicated to her. Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 316**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars:** (scenario) Write about your character at the end of their life. (dialogue) "Our fate lives within us, you only have to be so brave to see it."

* * *

Minerva placed the quill softly on the top of the pile of assignments she had been correcting until mere minutes ago. Her last batch of Transfigurations NEWTs it was.

After the end of this school year, she would finally retire from her position as the Headmistress of Hogwarts to spend her remaining days in peace and quiet. It was going to be a well-deserved rest, where she could revaluate everything that she had done through her life.

Although, she tried to think about everything that had happened without regret.

It was hard not to feel guilty for not having any children; she had her nieces and nephews, yes, though it wasn't the same, she supposed. But at the same time, it was a decision she had made when Elphinstone died, and she kept herself to this promise. She wanted to stay loyal to her late husband's memory, no matter how much it took.

This loyalty, it was one things she prided herself for. She never ceased to fight for what she thought was right, even if it was much too dangerous, and if anybody asked about it, she would gladly admit to it. If there was something Minerva was proud of, it was her bravery and the trust she placed in the people closest to her. After all, the Sorting Hat did place her in Gryffindor for a reason, all those years ago.

 _Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it._

She believed those words, she believed it all was supposed to happen this way, and she wouldn't have changed it for the better. She had her ups and downs through her life, she faced many kind of darkness, but she had always come out victorious, and it was time for her to move on. She would be trying to make the most of what's to come either way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 162**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write about your character's wedding day, (dialogue) "I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg."

* * *

"May I have you and your first dance, m'lady?" Elphinstone took Minerva's hand in his, as the first notes of a waltz started up faintly in the background.

"Why, of course," the bride nodded gleefully. "I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg."

"That was one nasty accident, wasn't it?" the man laughed, as he took his newfound wife by the waist. "It was a miracle that the backfiring spell only hit my ankle, and not something more vital."

"That is precisely why I stopped working to the Ministry," Minerva pointed out, twirling around to the rhythm of the music. "You get yourself in way too much trouble."

"And you say that will change now, Mrs Urquart?" Elphinstone asked.

"I will not change my surname," Minerva shook her head. "If my memory serves me right, we've already talked about that. And yes, I will not let you in any unnecessary danger, if it's up to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count: 368**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write about your character doing something good to somebody/(dialogue) "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!"

 **March Event**

* * *

It was late at night, and Minerva was quietly shuffling through the first floor corridor, doing her prefect rounds. This night seemed to be one of the quieter ones, as she was already done with her duties, and so far, she hasn't found anyone ambling outside after curfew.

Well, at least up until that point. As she neared the Transfigurations classroom - which was one of her favourites, purely because of her love for the subject - she heard a quiet sniffling sound coming from the end of the hallway.

She didn't hesitate to rush over to the source of the sound, which was a shadowy corner, where sat a little girl, probably a first or second year, with rumpled Hufflepuff robes, holding her head in her palms, her shoulders shaking while she sobbed.

"Hey, did somebody hurt you?" Minerva asked the girl, squatting down next to her while clasping a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me; I'm a prefect."

"T-there was a S-Slytherin boy, but I don't know what year he's in," the girl stuttered, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"What's your name?" Minerva asked.

"Pomona. Pomona Sprout," the little girl answered.

"So, Pomona, can you tell me what he looked like? I might know him," Minerva tried getting any kind of information out of the girl.

"Well... He had light brown hair, and he was really tall. He insulted me because I wasn't a pureblood, and said I was an unnecessary taint, who doesn't deserve magic," Pomona explained. "Then he shoved me to this wall and spat "useless Hufflepuff" at me."

"Hm…" Minerva hummed. There was one Slytherin boy in her year, called Aiden McNair, who fit the description perfectly, and as the realization hit her, she tried to suppress the little voice in the back of her head which was constantly repeating _"I'll kill him! I'll finish him like cheesecake!"_ to her.

"I know a boy," she told Pomona instead. "And you shouldn't take his words for granted, he's like that with everyone, who's not of the purest blood. Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said, taking the Hufflepuff by the arm and helping her standing up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word count: 175**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write your character having a verbal or physical disagreement with another woman, on whatever situation you choose. / (dialogue) "Well behaved women rarely make history."

 **The Restricted Collection** : No writing about children in a trio era fic.

* * *

"Dolores, may I ask why did you think it was a good idea to shame Sybill in front of the whole student body?" a very frustrated Minerva McGonagall asked, as the two professors were walking down the first floor corridor.

"Why, Minerva, what do you think is the correct way to release an incapable professor, then?" the woman, fully clad in pink retorted.

"Anything but throwing them out on the door for everyone to see," Minerva shook her head. "You may understand if I say I have a problem with your teaching methods and your stance on the position of the teaching body."

"It's a shame that the likes of you have no say in what I do, however, isn't it?" Umbridge smiled maliciously. "And if you want to keep your position, I'd advise you keep in line from now on. The Ministry does not tolerate rule-breakers."

"Well behaved women rarely make history, dear Dolores," Minerva replied. "Just keep that in mind," she continued as she stormed off in the direction of the grand staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know how understandable the idea of this drabble is, but enjoy.**

 **Word count: 203**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write about your character being undervalued in comparison to a man / (dialogue) "A weak man can't love a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her."

* * *

 _Have you heard? McGregor and McGonagall won't have their wedding!_

 _Have you heard? They say it's because she wasn't enough for him!_

 _She wasn't enough? But she's such a strong woman!_

 _No, it's the opposite! Didn't you know? A weak man can't love a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her._

 _Was it even McGregor, who broke up with her?_

 _Who else could it be? A woman breaking up with a man? That would be preposterous! Of course it was him, who ended it. Surely, she wasn't good enough…_

~oOo~

The rumours, always the rumours. It made her feel like she had gotten punched in the gut.

But the saddest thing was that nobody would understand her decision, just because she acted like the independent woman she wanted to be. No, McGregor wasn't the one who called it quits; it was her. And she didn't do it because she didn't love them man, she did it because she wanted to avoid an unhappy life. But it seemed that nobody would understand that.

And nevertheless, she would just have to ignore these rumours. Minerva McGonagall wasn't going to go sulking in the corner just because someone told her to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Word count: 229**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write about your character overcoming a weakness that had previously overwhelmed or prevented her from progressing / (dialogue) "Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch."

* * *

The letter, which contained the news arrived rather late, but it still managed to shake up Minerva's whole day with one swift movement.

As it turned out, Dougal McGregor, the man who once stole her heart and never let go of it ever since, was dead. He died a few days prior, and it was only now that Minerva had gotten hold of the information.

She didn't really know how to process it at first. Of course, she was devastated to some extent, because, even though she didn't want to admit it, she still cared about him, despite the heartbreak she caused when she was so much younger. She was mourning him on the inside, but at the same time, she felt like the news freed her from the binds that were holding her back before. She felt like something has opened up to her once again, and the next day, she decided to write a letter to her former boss, Elphinstone Urquart. She wasn't going to forget, she was still going to stay loyal to her late crush's memory, but she was going to move on. It was time.

 _Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch_ , she muttered as she scribbled down a few lines onto her parchment. _Or so, if you cannot, I will make it my own story._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I guess now I'm getting to the trickier prompts, so I'm just gonna say that I'm sorry for any kind of OOC-ness that is to take place sooner or later. (Also, this one is an AU for the sake of the prompt, but I hope it's still understandable)**

 **Word count: 361**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write you character having an affair/finding out husband is having an affair. / (dialogue) "Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?"

* * *

Minerva was just nearing the bottom of the stairs when she heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. And as much as she hated being secretive and sneaky, she just had this gut feeling that it wouldn't do any good for her if she just went barging in, but at the same time, that damn Ravenclaw curiosity she still had nagged her in the back of her head to listen in on the conversation.

And unfortunately for her, this curious half of her got the better of her, and so, without breathing, she tried to make out the voices.

"Where do you get off on behaving that way with woman you don't even know, huh?" one of the voices snapped accusingly. Minerva didn't exactly recognise the voice, although it sounded somewhat familiar. "How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?"

"My wife doesn't know about it, and I'm not planning on telling her either," the other voice assured, which Minerva recognised as the one which belonged to her husband, Dougal. "And she's not just any girl I don't know. I've been in contact with her for years."

"And how come you never told her that you were in actually in a healthy relationship?" the woman raised her voice again. "Only after you managed to get her wrapped around your finger and managed to get her to have an affair with you. You know, I don't think you deserve your wife, if it was me, I would've left you ages ago," she told him, and soon after, Minerva heard ruffling sounds from the kitchen. "And next time, don't come to me for relationship advice; maybe you should ask Minerva first instead," she finished, and the owner of the voice stomped out of the kitchen, only to find a shell-shocked Minerva standing just outside the place.

"Oh, hello, Minerva, I hope you're doing just fine," the woman, who Minerva know realized was her own colleague in the Ministry – the only friend she ever introduced to Dougal -, Euphemia Potter. "I think you would like to have a talk with your dear husband, wouldn't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Word count: 284**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write about your character committing/preventing murder. / (dialogue) "If any of you sons of bitches have anything else to say, now is the fucking time!"

* * *

Fighting on the Light side was never easy; Minerva had to admit that much to herself. And still, she wouldn't have done it any other way, because this was the perfect opportunity for her to display her loyalty to Hogwarts, her loyalty to her beliefs, and her loyalty to the Order.

She wasn't just fighting for herself though; she was also fighting for the younger kids, who were not old enough to participate, but were still on the same side as her.

These kinds of thoughts ran through her mind while she was blasting curses at Death Eaters, until she heard a gloating voice shout from behind her.

"If any of you sons of bitches have anything else to say, now is the fucking time!" exclaimed the Death Eater, holding a girl in Hufflepuff uniform, who was looking to be around 13, tightly with his wand pressed into her neck. "No? Then let's see how she'll beg before I kill her!"

 _No_ , said the little voice in the back of Minerva's head as she turned to face the man, _I will not let him kill anyone innocent._

And so, before she could think of anything else, she whipped her wand at the man and casted a silent _Stupefy_ at the man, who hit the ground and released the sobbing girl as soon as the curse hit him.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't sense the feeling of satisfaction, because as soon as the man was out of the way, another curse was sent in her way from another Death Eater, and she had to go back to fighting. _But_ , she though with a light edge of triumph, _at least she saved somebody other than herself._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First of all, I just remembered to put a disclaimer here, so yeah. The HP universe and he characters (except for Aiden, he's a random OC for these drabbles) are not mine. Second of all, ayy my OC again. Third of all, enjoy.**

 **Word count: 127**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write your character protecting somebody from harm. / (dialogue) "I take a lot of shit from crazy people. But you're not crazy."

* * *

"Minerva, he's not worth it," Euphemia exclaimed to her friend, who was currently standing in front of Aiden McNair, a Slytherin in the two Gryffindors' year. "Please, you should not get into trouble."

"Well, I value our friendship enough to get into trouble for you," Minerva replied, holding her wand firmly. "You value loyalty too, don't you?"

"I do, but I also value rules," Euphemia shook her head. "Come on, you're a prefect, you shouldn't do this, if not for anything else, at least for your reputation. You know that I take a lot of shit from crazy people, but you're not crazy. It's not worth it."

"I just want to protect you," Minerva called as she turned around ans swished her wand. "Don't worry about me."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I thought if we're gonna go AU, we're gonna go big with it. And the Euphemia/Minerva friendship is officially my headcanon #dealwithit. (Also, this one has a bit of a feminist tone to it). Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 339**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars:** (scenario) Write your character in an AU situation (chosen: Muggle AU) / (dialogue) "I'm going to make real sandwiches. Bog ones that a man can sink his teeth into."

 **Hopscotch** : (location) Australia, (word) gentleman

* * *

Minerva couldn't quite remember how she ended up in a little coffee shop in Sydney with Euphemia by her side. Of course, she knew why they were in Australia - it was because of another business trip she had to make, because the company she worked for was planning on buying out their Aussi counterparts -, but at the moment, she had to realize that she would rather have spent her evening anywhere else. But it was too late to go back now, so she tried to keep on her interested face while her friend was talking to her - she didn't want to hurt her or anything.

"And then she said "I'm going to make real sandwiches. Big ones a man can sink his teeth into". Preposterous, isn't it?" Euphemia finished her monologue.

"I do not like how that sounded either," Minerva shook her head. "She needs to stand up for herself more against her husband. He suppresses her too much for my liking."

"That's what I told her as well," Euphemia nodded. "Oh, hey, who's that gentleman over there? He seems so familiar."

Minerva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before spinning around in her seat, only to have her find herself facing her boss, Elphinstone Urquart sitting at a nearby table, sipping his coffee with a jolly expression.

"He is not supposed to be here," Minerva exclaimed after she turned back. "But I suspect he came after me, even to Australia because he still hasn't given up on marrying me."

"I think you should accept his proposal; he seems like a very loyal man to me," Euphemia mused.

"I am perfectly fine by myself, thank you," Minerva insisted.

"Minerva, dear, you need to get over that McGregor man," Euphemia exclaimed. "It's been so long since you left him for that secretary job."

"I'll give some thought to it," Minerva dismissed the topic. She knew that she wouldn't accept Elphinstone's offer anyway, but she was not going to ruin her trip in Australia because of such miniscule matters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Word count: 202**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write about your character doing something bad to someone. / (dialogue) "When people put you down enough, you start to believe it."

* * *

"Minerva, why did you insult him? He's only a first year!" Euphemia scolded her friend over the crying Slytherin boy. "Was it because he's a Slytherin?"

Minerva didn't answer for a long time. She didn't know what came over her when she started throwing insults towards the little boy, who didn't even deserve to be called out on, since he hadn't done anything to her, now that she looked back on it. It was probably the blind rage that she had after having to witness something similar, without getting the chance to intervene.

And now that she realized her mistake, she felt horrible for doing it.

"You know, Minnie," Euphemia commented offhandedly. "When people put you down enough, you start to believe it. And if I was you, I wouldn't want to be the one to break them. You know I hate it when somebody judges people based on their house."

"I'm sorry," Minerva replied, holding her head high. "I was being irrational. I promise I won't ever be judgmental when it comes to houses, okay?"

"Don't say that to me," Euphemia shook her head. "Say it to him," she pointed at the sobbing boy. "And keep yourself to your promise. It's not that hard."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The dialogue prompt in this one makes me think of BMTH's song 'Throne' (which I was listening to while writing this), a song I've grown to like over the months since its release. So, song recommendation. Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 169**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write about your character getting into a fight with a man, and coming out as the winner / (dialogue) "Throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

* * *

"Honestly, Minerva, you cannot expect me to accept your job application; we're searching for mentally strong people, and women like you are not deemed enough," the man behind the desk exclaimed, holding up a few papers in front of Minerva's face.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm not strong enough for this position?" Minerva retorted, glaring at the man with crossed hands. "And may I ask what makes you think that?"

"You see, I didn't specify, but this job was meant for men," the man hug his head in slight embarrassment, to which Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"That is entirely derogatory and judgmental," she exclaimed with a cold tone. "An you can throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

"Still, I can't give you this job; the Minister would be furious if I did," the man answered, scratching his head.

"Then I will not need it either," Minerva suddenly shot up from where she had been sitting. "Consider this job interview done and over with."


	13. Chapter 13

**Word count: 189**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write about your character dealing with a mental illness/dealing with a loved one's mental illness / (dialogue) "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste."

* * *

Minerva's life was turned upside down, when she had learned that her mother had clinical depression. Her life hadn't been easy up to that point either, but at least she could live her life like it was absolutely normal. Well, at least as normal as it gets when one was a teenager witch.

Her friends often said that 'A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste', and she was used to hearing that when they talked about their experiences with boys, but now, it only reminded her of her mother. Even though she tried to look strong on the outside, it hurt her. It really did.

She tried to help her as much as she could, but at the same time, she had little to no experience with depression, so all she could do was to struggle along with her family, and try to hide her fears and worries as much as she could.

It was not a happy life she led with the knowledge that her mother was so unstable, but she had to make the most of it. If not for herself, then for her mother.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this is the last one, I hope you enjoyed this series. There has been a few… interesting ones, but once again, I sincerely hope that it was as good as it gets. Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 249**

 **2 Week Drabble Wars** : (scenario) Write your character being a mother/mother figure to someone / (dialogue) "Mothers, lock up your sons."

* * *

Maybe he didn't see it, but Minerva cared about the boy as if she was his mother. Maybe he didn't see it, but she had always watched his moves from the background, she had always made sure he was as safe as she could muster – and as much as Dumbledore would let hr interfere -, and she had always made sure that he learned justice, equality and loyalty.

Maybe he didn't notice it, but she had always tried to steer him in what she deemed to be the right direction, and even though sometimes she may have seemed overly strict, she had always wanted only the best, because while she didn't experience it herself, she could only imagine what it must have been like to grow up without a real family.

While Mrs Weasley was the loving side of a mother for him, Minerva was the side with the high expectations and the proud glint in her eyes whenever he surpassed them.

'Mothers, lock up your sons!', somebody would have said when the war had started. Minerva didn't. She let him do what he was destined to, she let him do what was right. And it had been a good choice after all, because when it all ended, she stood there with the usual proud glint in her eyes, looking at the man her student had become.

Maybe he never saw it, but she would never deny if somebody said she was just like a second mother to him.


End file.
